Yashiba Toshihiro
Perfil thumb|250px|Yashiba Toshihiro *'Nombre:' 矢柴俊博 (やしば としひろ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Yashiba Toshihiro *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Saitama, Japón *'Estatura:' 171 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos *'Agencia:' Creative Guardian Dramas *Keiji to Kenji (TV Asahi, 2020) *Heaven? Gokuraku Restaurant (TBS, 2019) *Kinou Nani Tabeta? (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.8 *Wagaya no Himitsu (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *The Good Wife (TBS, 2019) *Manpuku (NHK, 2019) *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Chase Daiisshou 2 (Amazon Prime, 2018) *Chuzai Keiji (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Signal (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.2-4 *Survival Wedding (NTV, 2018) *Boku to Shippo to Kagurazaka (TV Asahi, 2018) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *4.50 from Paddington (TV Asahi, 2018) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer 2 (TBS, 2018) ep.5 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.8 *Aishitetatte, Himitsu wa Aru (NTV, 2017) *IQ246 (TBS, 2016) ep.9 *Doctor X 4 (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.9 *Good Partner (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.4 *Fragile (Fuji TV, 2016) ep.9-10 *Gu Ra Me! (TV Asahi, 2016) ep.3 *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Omukae Death (NTV, 2016) ep.1 *Budokan (Fuji TV, 2016) *Jungle Fever (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Seishun Tantei Haruya (YTV, 2015) ep.3 *Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) *Hotel Concierge (TBS, 2015) ep.1 *Cinderella Date (Tokai TV, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.10 *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.9 *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014) *Umoreru (WOWOW, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Legal High 2 (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.6 *Kaibutsu (NTV, 2013) *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2013 Spring Special ''AIR Doctor (Fuji TV, 2013) *Minna! ESPer Dayo! (TV Tokyo, 2013) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.1 *Osozaki no Himawari (Fuji TV, 2012) *VISION Koroshi ga Mieru Onna (YTV, 2012) *Papa wa Idol (TBS, 2012) ep.3-4,10 *Yo nimo Kimyo na Monogatari 2012 Kazoku (Kari) '' (Fuji TV, 2012) *Strawberry Night (Fuji TV, 2012) ep.6 *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) ep.7 *Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011) ep.2,10 *11 Moji no Satsujin (Fuji TV, 2011) *Perfect Report (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.3 *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.1 *JOKER Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.1 *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Angel Bank (TV Asahi, 2010) ep.1 *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 4 (Fuji TV, 2009) *Akai Ito (Fuji TV, 2008) ep.1-7 *Mop Girl (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.8 *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sennyu Keiji Ranbo 2 (NTV, 2007) *Sailor Fuku to Kikanju (TBS, 2006) ep.3 *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Koisuru Nichiyobi ''New Type (恋する日曜日) (TBS, 2006) *Ns' Aoi SP (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kaikan Shokunin (快感職人) (TV Asahi, 2006) *Yakusha Damashii (Fuji TV, 2006) *Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) *Dance Drill (Fuji TV, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) ep.8 *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi Live Chat (Fuji TV, 2006) *Shinsengumi SP (NHK, 2006) *Ns' Aoi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Jyooubachi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) ep.8-10 *Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005) *Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) *Nouka no Yome ni Naritai (NHK, 2004) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Koroshiya Desu no Yo (Fuji TV, 2004) *Hakoiri Musume (KTV, 2004) *Hatsu Taiken (Fuji TV, 2004) Películas *Uchi no Shitsuji ga Iu Koto niwa (2019) *Shinjuku Punch (2018) *64: Part 2 (2016) *Shimauma (2016) *64: Part I (2016) *Pink and Gray (2016) *Cape Nostalgia / Fushigina Misaki no Monogatari (2014) *Love Craft Girl (2013) *Aokigahara (2013) *Rurouni Kenshin (2012) *Uchu Kyodai (2012) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *Peak: The Rescuers / Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) *Space Battleship Yamato (2010) *Living in Symbiosis / Daiko no Susume (2009) *Bokura wa Ano Sora no Shita de (2009) *Akai Ito (2008) *Cafe Daikanyama: Sweet Boys / Kafe daikanyama ~Suwito boizu~ (2008) *The Shadow Spirit / Moryo no hako (2007) *Densen Uta (2007) *Have a Nice Day (2006) Vídeos Musicales *Rev.fromDVL Do my best (ドラマver) (2014) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' El fútbol y ver películas. *'Habilidades:' Pantomima y la cocina. Enlaces *Perfil (Creative) *Blog Oficial (GREE) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Yashiba Toshihiro.jpg Yashiba Toshihiro 2.jpg Yashiba Toshihiro 3.jpg Yashiba Toshihiro 4.jpg Yashiba Toshihiro 5.jpg Categoría:JActor